Pipelined signal processors, such as digital signal processors (DSPs), for example, are well-known and used in a variety of applications. In this context, the term "signal processor" refers to a device or circuit for processing binary digital electrical signals, such as a general purpose microprocessor, a special purpose microprocessor, a digital signal processor (DSP), or another special purpose signal processor, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), for example. As low-power applications for these devices or circuits continue to proliferate, it becomes increasingly important to devise techniques for conserving the amount of power consumed by such devices or circuits. It would be desirable to identify situations in which a pipelined signal processor consumes more power than necessary and to provide a technique or method of reducing the amount of power consumed by the processor in those situations.